1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data management apparatus and method adapted to display an image, and also relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a digital camera, an optical image taken by an imaging optical system is photo-electrically converted by an image pickup device, and a resulting electric signal is displayed on a display unit after being subjected to image processing.
One proposed digital camera includes a focusing mechanism for an imaging optical system, a first display mode of displaying the entirety of a photographed range on a display unit, a second display mode of displaying part of the photographed range in an enlarged size, and a display mode selection unit for selectively changing between the first display mode and the second display mode.
With such a technique, when an image pickup device having a large number of pixels is used, visual confirmation of an in-focus state can be precisely performed while keeping a screen size of the display unit as is.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-178222 discloses a technique for facilitating visual confirmation of a face portion detected by a face detection process.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-143444 discloses a technique for displaying a region corresponding to an in-focus frame in an enlarged size.
Hitherto, despite of demands for confirming an in-focus state of a human face in addition to precise visual confirmation of a region on which an image pickup apparatus performs a focusing operation, it has been impossible to confirm respective states of the in-focus frame and a face region together.
Conversely, in the mode of successively displaying face frames in an enlarged size, even if a user manually sets an in-focus frame as a particular case, faces are displayed while the in-focus frame is ignored. This lessens convenience in use of the digital camera.